howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock Braces and Glasses
"How to Rock Braces and Glasses" is the pilot episode of How to Rock. It is scheduled to air on Nickelodeon in the United States on February 4, 2012 at 8:30/7:30c after a brand new Victorious. In this episode, Kacey Simon forges unlikely friendships with the members of the band Gravity 4 featuring Stevie, Zander, Kevin and Nelson after a fall from the popular group. As lead singer, Kacey takes Gravity 5's musical success to new heights while igniting a musical rivalry with The Perfs featuring her former best friends and fellow performers, Molly and Grace. Episode Summary SPOILER ALERT The episode begins with Kacey, Molly and Grace, as the Perfs, practicing their song, "Rules for Being Popular", for the talent show. Kacey cuts in the middle and asks Andy Bartlet why he's chomping on a carrot while they're trying to perform. He says it's lunch time and he's eating the lunch his mommy made him. Kacey tells him that when the most popular group is rehearsing, he should have the decency to sit there and eat in silence. She tells him he should try yogurt because it's a quiet food. Kacey then sits at a lunch table and says that if they wanna win the talent show, their dance moves will have to be perfect. Molly says of course they'll be perfect because they're the Perfs. Kacey says it's true, they're the Perfs because they have "Perf Power". They then do one of their famous poses. Grace then spots the new kid who just transferred to Brewster High School. Kacey says his name is Zander and that they're lab partners in Science. Zander then walks over to them holding a Ukelele. Kacey asks why he has it and he's that he's a musician and he put together a killer band. Molly says it looks like he put his car in the dryer. We then see Kacey, Molly and Grace at Danny Mangos. As Kacey is putting on her lip gloss, she tells Molly and Grace that as of tomorrow sandals are back in, but flip flops are out. Molly then realizes that Kacey has smeared her lip gloss all over her face and asks if that's something they all should be doing. Kacey looks in the mirror and realizes that not right. Grace says that Kacey has been squinting a lot and asks if there's something wrong with her eyes. Kacey says they're fine. Stevie then walks up in her uniform and asks if they would like to sample their new Kiwi Colada. The Perfs say hello to her and call her "Loserberry". Stevie says that they're at the mall all the time and all they do is shop and pose. She asks if they have any hobbies. They say that the like to shop... and pose. Stevie says it must be awesome to be Kacey Simon. She then tells her that she's the most hated girl in school. Kacey get upset and walks out. However, she bumps into a pyramid of pineapple and oranges. Kacey the goes to the doctor and is told she needs glasses. We then see her at the dentist where she is told she need braces. We then see her the next day at school. Everyone thinks she cannot talk because she has Laryngitis. However, it's really because she has braces. Spencer Haynes walks into the classroom and tells Kacey that she looks good. Grace says that Spencer is totally into Kacey. Kacey sends Molly a text message saying "Of course he's into me. I'm Kacey Simon." Mr. March then walks in and tells everyone to take their seats. He begins teaching a lesson and asks Kacey as question. Molly interrupts and saying Kacey can't speak because of her Laryngitis and Mr. March continues to teach the lesson. We then see Kacey about to send a note to Spencer saying that he's so hot. Kacey passes the note to Molly, who passes it to Grace, who passes the note to Andy. Instead of Andy passing the note to Spencer, he reads it thinking it is for him. He then winks at Kacey and blows kisses to her. Memorable Quotes Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Chris O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Kirk Fox as Mr. March *Jacob Houston as Andy Bartlet *Algee Smith as Spencer Haynes Featured songs *''Rules for Being Popular'' *''Only You Can Be You'' *''I'll Be There'' Trivia *The name of this episode was the original title of the whole series, before it was re-taped. *This episode was released on iTunes for free a week before it aired on TV. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Unaired episodes